User talk:Humperdink
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Humperdink, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Lirielle 21:21, 20 September 2009 (UTC) User Page Hi. If you wish to edit your User Page please could you sign in first, this is just to let us know it's not some random idiot screwing with your Page. ;) TIA Galrauch (talk) 20:21, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi Galrauch, well those 2 stupid idiots like you call them are friends of Humperdink. So basically we have the option to use the nice edit screen by using not the login or use the login and change it in the code. Personaly i prefer the 2. option. But if you keep reverting those versions this whole page loses its reason to exist. We want to collect together the archmonsters for atleast 3 orchre dofus'. So we do not have to sent several excel sheet via the web or have 3 different User pages with each one list we have one combined. Charsi (talk) 07:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes, please do not revert any changes made to this page. Thanks. --Humperdink (talk) 11:20, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :Generally we say that only the logged in user may edit their user page (apart from correction of links), however, I'm not sure what should happen in this case. A possible suggestion is to move the list to a subpage, and make sure you are logged in when editing it, so that we don't mistake the IP address for a possible vandal. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:42, September 22, 2009 (UTC) My comment was not aimed at the IPs who edited the page, as I'm well aware it was likely to be Humperdink or a friend of his, it was aimed at those who would seek to vandalise such pages as this, but that's a different matter. My stance on this Page is as it has been with every other User who has decided to maintain an Arch list on this Wiki, IP edits will be reverted. Assuming that the other friend has an account on here, then it's fine for them, Charsi and Humperdink to edit the page (Assuming they're logged in on a Wikia account). Any IP edits will still be reverted though. This is, TBH, a discussion I'm tired of doing. It's for the User's benefit and it really doesn't take too much effort to log in. I'm not too keen on continuing this discussion, so let's just log in before editing. ;) Galrauch (talk) 16:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC)